


The Dangling Conversation

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda like the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangling Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Just 'cause I eavesdropped on the boys doesn't make 'em mine. Doesn't make me money, neither.

"Kid, I wouldn't lie to you."

"Are you kidding, Heyes? Of course you would. You _have_. Well, you've tried to, anyway. You're not very good at it, though."

"What? Now, hold on—"

"Mmm."

"Not that I consider myself a liar, mind you, but if I wasn't any good at it, I wouldn't be much of a poker player, now would I?"

"Oh, you can bluff with the best of 'em, I'll give you that. And you lie like a dog when you've a mind to do it. But you're not any good at lying to _me_, Heyes. I always know when you are."

"Bullshit. You do not."

"Oh, so now you're admitting you've lied to me before?"

"No, that's not what I, uh... what I meant to say was, you can't tell when I'm bluffing. At cards."

"Sure, I can. I just let you think I can't."

"That's ridiculous. Why would you do that?"

"You'd be surprised. It comes in handy, sometimes. 'Sides, I like it when you win. Puts you in a real fine mood. Now, quit squirming, let me think for a minute."

"Sure. I'll just hang around here."

"Not funny, Heyes."

"Kid?"

"What?"

"There _is_ a ledge, I swear. I can see it—"

"Damn it, I said _don't_ move!... Shit, don't—"

"—about a foot or so below me."

"I don't see any ledge."

"It's there, you gotta believe me."

"Even if there is, it can't possibly be big enough."

"A toehold's all I need. I can brace against it long enough for you to get a rope."

"You don't know that. What if you slip? You don't even know if it'll support your weight."

"I'll take my chances."

"Not your decision to make. So long as I'm the one holding on to you, it's mine."

"You can't hang on—"

"I can, for as long as I have to, so shut your yap."

"Let me go, Kid."

"No."

"You stubborn son of a bitch. Damn it.... Kid, don't do this. Please."

"Then tell me, Heyes, what the fuck _am_ I supposed to do? What would _you_ do?... Yeah, that's about what I figured."

"No, no, listen—the ledge will hold me, and I'll hang on, I give you my word."

"Stop it. I can't.... Don't expect me to believe in a promise you can't keep."

"You think I don't know what you'll do if that happens? I won't let it. No way in hell, you hear? Trust me, Kid. Let go."

"Heyes—"

"Trust me."

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this ficlet came from [_Cliffhanger_](http://leaningbirch.com/cliffhanger.htm), an awesome Starsky and Hutch fic written by the even awesomer Racric. It's one of my favorites and I highly recommend it. With her gracious consent, the muse put a cowboy slant on it. Beta'd by Equusentric, who inspires me. Thank you, BirdieB and FE. All remaining flubs are mine.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Dangling Conversation [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/436876) by [Equusentric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equusentric/pseuds/Equusentric), [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby)




End file.
